Serena and the Animorphs
by Mallory Spring
Summary: It's about a girl named Serena. She is an ordinary girl who is just confused. Her parents...are...not her parents anymore. Her brother has just...disapeared. And she is in the middle of a full scaled Alien war, that has begun since decades ago.


Ok guys I am Mallory Spring. Just to let you know I am fourteen years of age. So I am fairly new here. Please bear with my misspellings or my grammar. I'm writing a story that includes some hints of my characters in my story (the book I am writing). So here I go. I hope you enjoy it.

My story takes place in the modern times. Yep the good ole' modern times. I combining this with Animorphs... I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. You see...I have a limited vocabulary as well as a...limited mind. But anyhow Let's continue with the story...shall we? This shall be in first person.

© Mallory Spring

My name is Serena. I don't know what I am anymore or even who I am for that matter. I'm scared...I'm lonely. I have nobody to play with, nobody to talk too. I'm fourteen years old, but I don't look anything like it. I look like I'm sixteen for that matter. 

I can't trust my parents. They've been acting quite strange... You see, they are...how should I put it...not quite themselves. It's driving me nuts!! As crazy as it sounds I don't even think it's them I see or look at everyday. 

Oh sure they are governors or senators. Still...I don't know what to make of them anymore. They scare us. My brother also witness this as truth. He is an ambitious little dork...a straight out nincompoop. He's seven year old who loves Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon. His name? My brother's name is Ricky.

My brother is a bright young boy. He has a bright future ahead for him. I just can't wait and see. Though I might be a little...okay very much jealous of him. I vile him for his sense of adventure.

One night when he arrived home he saw some thing he shouldn't. Well...according to him that is. I thought he was making stuff up. He said he saw this huge centaur and it was blue. Well his word specifically were that he saw a "blue horse-guy". Anyway he described to me that the "blue horse guy" had a blade on its tail. Strange...I thought. Then he said there were many flat worms in a pool. He also said that mommy and daddy dipped their heads into the pool.

You know how little boys are...pretending and imaginary friends, and all that. He was all shriveled up in a dark corner rocking himself back and forth like he saw a ghost of some sort.

He scared me out of my wits!! Why would a little boy just sulk in a corner. That is not normal one bit.

He strangely disappeared one time but my parents didn't mind at all. All they kept saying was: "He'll come back, don't worry honey." Like I said, I didn't trust them, even if they were my parents. Aliens probably stole their bodies. I always joked. I never knew how right I was.

I ran away that night. At the stroke of midnight, did I run away. Finally I was free. I knew what dangers were to be avoided, what dangers to be made. For a girl who has never left her house for so long...this is a huge deal. I'm not one of the preppy girls you see down the street. I'm more self kept and under-confident due to my many years of being bullied.

So that's my life story. I don't consider myself beautiful or anything for that matter. If I am even notice people describe me as plain. I have golden brown hair, my eyes are a perpetual icy blue color. I have rosy cheeks and pink lips, I also have a upturned nose and high jaw line I get from my mother.

I may not be the smartest person in the world, but at least I know some stuff that could fit me for survival.

I don't know where I am...anymore. It's raining and it's so foggy. I can't see a thing I feel like I'm blinded. I huffing an wheezing around aimlessly until I see a light. I see it...dimly in the shadows. As it gets closer I could see a shape forming.

"I'm over here!!" I said hoarsely to the shadow.

It gone closer and closer till I see the shadow of a girl about my age. I fainted.

As I woke up to a light shinning on my face. I rub my eyes continuously. The blurry image turned sharper and more detailed. I could see the person who was trying to get a piece of bread into my mouth.

I couldn't talk my mouth was too dry. I tried to say something but all it came out was a small croak.

"Shhh... Drink this." The person was a girl. She had dark brown skin and huge brown eyes. She held a glass of water to my hands. I cupped around the cup shaking it until I finally brought it up to my lips... Ah the cool, cold water rushed down my throat, as I gulped it all down rapidly.

"Who are you..." I muttered.

"Shhh... Sleep. You really need it. Ask you're questions later." She said.

"Your name...?" I asked.

"I am Cassie." She said as my head felt dizzy again.

Black mist enveloped me as I slipped out of consciousness. Bit by bit...


End file.
